Scenemakers
Scenemakers are a series of behind-the-scenes webisodes that are posted on the official 24 website during Season 7. So far, seven episodes have aired. Each episode follows a "SceneMaker", an important member of the 24 crew who helps to make a certain scene look the way it does. The series is sponsored by the Hyundai Genesis. Episodes Episode 1 Premiered: January 12, 2009. Joseph Hodges, the production designer, talks about the Oval Office set, and how it was based on the actual room in the White House. He talks about how it is circular and therefore sometimes difficult for directors to work in, and about the outside of the room, through the windows. The set is complemented by actors Colm Feore and Cherry Jones. Seen in the webisode are Jon Cassar and Anne Melville, but they do not speak. Episode 2 Premiered: January 19, 2009. Jon Cassar, director and executive producer of 24, is the second SceneMaker. He is shown shooting 12:00pm-1:00pm and 1:00pm-2:00pm of Day 7 on a greenscreen stage. He explains that because the show is set in Washington, DC, but obviously they cannot film there all the time due to weather and budget constraints, greenscreens are used whilst a separate crew (shown headed by Brad Turner) goes out and films backdrops for the scenes done in the studios. Lisa Wiegand, the assistant director of photography, explains that they are shooting on the greenscreen for a scene at an airport. She explains that it would be difficult to do this with a full crew, which makes the greenscreen work perfectly. Cassar says that blue was a preferred colour when he started working, but it was found to be more common in clothing, so a bright, unusual green was used instead. Episode 3 Premiered: January 26, 2009. This webisode describes the scene where Renee Walker is rescued by Bill and Chloe at the start of Day 7 1:00pm-2:00pm. Because the filming crew ran out of light, the scene had to be recreated and finished on the soundstage. Prop Master Sterling Rush explains how the fake ditch was constructed. Director Jon Cassar walks the actors through the scene. Rush elaborates more on the scene, detailing how they combined peat moss and dirt together (with the large rocks filtered out) in order to not hurt actress Annie Wersching when the dirt was tossed onto her face, and reveals how she was using a breathing apparatus while buried. Episode 4 Premiered: February 2, 2009. Director Milan Cheylov and actress Janeane Garofalo discuss a scene from Day 7 2:00pm-3:00pm in which Janis Gold contacts an Ohio plant manager John Brunner. Garofalo says she does not use a computer in real life so that she has no connection with all of the technical jargon that her character Janis Gold is required to speak on the show. She says if fans look closely they will be able to spot "cheat sheets" (in the form of post-it sticky notes) on her computer screen. After doing several retakes she finishes her line correctly and Jeffrey Nordling gives her two thumbs up while the rest of the filming crew laughs and claps. Episode 5 Premiered: February 9, 2009. Director Milan Cheylov describes the overarching themes of the Day 7 3:00pm-4:00pm episode. He explains that Jack Bauer is willing to bend the rules to save the greater good while Larry Moss is a by-the-book character who strictly adheres to the rules. Renee Walker is said to have a moral quandary of deciding whether to follow Jack's way of doing things or Larry's approach. "When you get two very moral men who disagree about the tactics and the methods, it creates a great spark for wonderful drama." says Cheylov. Episode 6 Premiered: February 16, 2009. Webisode 6 revolves around Aaron Pierce's return. Director Milan Cheylov explains how Aaron is the only other character besides Jack to appear in every seasons of 24. Glenn Morshower says "it's nothing short of wonderful" to be back on the show. David Fury says he fought very hard to be the writer of Aaron Pierce's return and introduction of Olivia Taylor. He says that he's most proud of keeping Aaron alive in Day 5 despite a death scene being written several times. Cheylov also pokes fun at Fury's portrayal of Arthur Carr, joking "He wrote the episode and he can't remember his lines!" Episode 7 Premiered: February 23, 2009. Milan Cheylov welcomes the viewers from the Universal Studios backlot, where a crucial stunt scene involving Dubaku's vehicle being flipped over was filmed. Stunt co-ordinator Jeff Cadiente uses miniature cars to describe to the crew how the scene will play out. Cheylov says that because the car is being smashed, they only have one take to get things right. The area is surrounded with "catch cars" -- cars that they wouldn't mind getting smashed up. Special effects supervisor Scott Blackwell reveals that it takes about a weeks worth of work to prepare the car and coordinate such a stunt. Jeff Cadiente says they didn't mean for the car to go that high but it worked out better as it "was more spectacular than envisioned." Episode 8 Premiered: March 2, 2009. Brad Turner explains the complicated nature of the fictitious journey that Benjamin Juma undertakes. Brad Turner talks about the gear and equipment that Juma's men are kitted out with. Kara Owens, who works with the costumes, explains the choices for the military clothes worn. Brad Turner expresses happiness as the scene is finished. Episode 9 Premiered: March 2, 2009. is prepared for the chase]] Brad Turner talks about Renee Walker's escape from Laurent Dubaku. Annie Wersching explains that the shoot was done over two weeks, so she had to be recreated to look as if she had just come out of the water, which involved being worked upon by five or six people. Eric Stabenau, the stunt coordinator, explains how the action played out in the scene. Chase Kim, who played an officer explains how his role went down, and Sterling Rush explains what a "non-gun" is. Stabenau commends Wersching's performance in the fight scene, saying "I couldn't ask a stunt double to a better job." Epidode 10 Premiered: March 9, 2009. Background information and notes * Unusually for a web-series of this type, each video is removed from the website after one week, and viewers are unable to see it again. Category:Spin-offs 7 - Scenemakers